


Repeat

by tomatootoro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (Cecil masato syo makes small appearance here should I tag them too?), (I'm not very good at putting tags..., (Romance?), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, and english is not my first language so I have to apologize for many mistakes, but tokiotooooo ;;;;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatootoro/pseuds/tomatootoro
Summary: Then again, this is just a daily life of Ichinose Tokiya.





	Repeat

_**[Tomorrow morning, if God wills,** _   
_**You will wake once again.]** _

"Otoya, how many times do I have to remind you to not pour too much blueberry syrup on the pancake..."

"I'm sorry, Tokiya! I was very sure I poured it on right amount.. strange..."

"Good grief.."

It was their routine everyday. Tokiya would complained, followed with Otoya whining while he would fix whatever Tokiya was complaining about today. But after that, Tokiya would walk out from the front door with a warm smile on his lips, the same lips that kissed Otoya's soft lips before he went out.

**"I'll be going."**

**"Have a safe trip."**

And with that, he left his home.

* * *

 

His feet would brought him to Shining Corporation where he would spend his time from 8 to 6 today too. Another day, another work to be done with.

But today, someone new came. His name was Aijima Cecil. Very lively and eager to work, so it seemed. He quickly became friends with Tokiya's group.

"Cecil, I'm heading to the cafeteria! Do you want to go with me?" Syo walked to the group while putting his pen on his pocket.

"Yes! I do not bring any lunchbox with me, I hope the cafeteria sells riceballs!" Cecil nodded before he turned to Masato and Tokiya. "Are you two going too?"

Masato shook his head. "I'm good. I prepared my own lunch.. but I would be glad to eat with you all."

"I see.. Did Tokiya also prepare his own lunch?"

Tokiya just smiled and shook his head. "Ah, no. My partner prepared it for me since we're living together.."

"Partner?! That was very sweet of them!" Cecil's eyes were practically sparkled.

Tokiya let out a soft sigh. "But Otoya could be very messy when he is--"

"O..toya..?"

"? Ah, Otoya is his name. Ittoki Otoya, to be precise." Tokiya smiled a bit. "He is my.. life partner.."

"Ittoki Otoya... ah! Could it be, that famous singer ?! " Cecil clapped his palms together.

Tokiya chuckled. He loved everytime Otoya got recognition. "Well, I don't know if he is famous but he sings very well--"

"But didn't Otoya --"

**"AIJIMA!"**

The room was suddenly silent and every head turned to the one who yelled.

"W-What is it, Masato..? D-Did I do something wrong...?" Cecil hid himself behind Syo, scared of the sudden loud voice.

Masato quickly realized his action and became panic a bit. "A-Ah, no! You didn't do anything wrong! I mean, aren't you supposed to head to cafeteria with Kurusu soon? The cafeteria is usually packed with people so you better head there soon...."

"O-Oh, right! You wouldn't want to miss their famous super-sized riceball! Come on, Cecil!" Syo followed up quickly while taking his leave.

"Super-sized riceball! Fantastic! Then, we'll be going first!"

And with that, the pair left the room. The other people also went back to whatever they were doing.

"Sorry, Ichinose.. I'm sure Aijima didn't mean it.." Masato muttered while clutching on his lunchbox.

"What about it, Hijirikawa?" Tokiya just gave him a confused stare. "Aijima didn't finish his line.. I wonder what was that but I guess I'll ask again another time."

"Yes, that would be better.."

_'It would be better if you just forget about it..'_

* * *

Time continued to walk until it turned into 6 PM. Tokiya finished his job and walked home. He would visit the usual bakery to bought some caramel pudding, his and Otoya's favourite.

He opened the front door and greeted with a warm hug immediately. Tokiya closed his eyes and smiled.

**"I'm home."**

**"Welcome home!"**

And with that, he was finally at home.

* * *

"Hey, Masato.."

"Yes, Aijima?"

They were sitting together inside a bar near their office. Three of them. Masato, Cecil, Syo.

"Why won't Tokiya join us drinking?" Cecil tilted his head. "He said that Otoya would be very worried if he came home late.."

"...Ittoki would be very worried, indeed. Ichinose isn't the type who would stay out late after all." Masato stared at his own glass.

"Otoya once called my phone when Tokiya was too absorbed with his job, he forgot to tell Otoya. I still remember how panic Otoya was." Syo chuckled and sighed. There was a hint of sadness in his smile.

Cecil just blinked while holding his glass in confusion. "Otoya, he must have treasured Tokiya very much! But, still.. he wouldn't be able to worry about Tokiya anymore, right?"

_"After all.._

**_Didn't Ittoki Otoya passed away 3 months ago?"_ **

* * *

 

"Hey, Otoya.."

"Yes? What is it, Tokiya?"

They were laying on their comfortable bed. Brahms' Lullaby was playing in the background, filling the silence with soft melodies. Tokiya was hugging Otoya, his head leaning against the smaller male's chest. He loved how Otoya stroked his head, occasionally playing with his hair. He loved how Otoya smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Sweet and warm, just like Otoya himself. Oh, how he loved Otoya.

"Today.. someone new joined our division."

"Really? That sounds very exciting! What is his name? What is he like?"

"His name is Aijima Cecil. The way he talks is a bit.. unique since he lived abroad for a long time, but he is very diligent and seems fun to be with. I think you would be able to get along with him more than me."

Otoya chuckled. "Well, I would like to meet Cecil one day! And maybe befriends with him!"

"He knows you. He said that you're a famous singer." Tokiya smiled at the memory.

"Famous singer? Me? I was just a simple someone who wanted to sing my song for people.."

"Except that you got to sang it on national television program."

"T-That was just lucky!"

Tokiya lifted his face and smiled at the sight. "You're blushing."

Otoya pouted, trying to hid his embarrassment. "Am not..."

"But.."

"But?"

Tokiya once again buried his face on that cinnamon and vanilla scent. "Aijima.. he seemed very surprised when I told him that I lived with you.."

"He was..?"

"Yes.. he looked very confused.. and he seemed that he wanted to talk about something about you, but Hijirikawa interrupted." Tokiya hugged even tighter.

"....tell me, Otoya.. you're.. still here with me, right..?"

....

"...Otoya..?"

_"It's already late, Tokiya. We don't want you to be late tomorrow, right? Let's go to sleep now?"_

"..alright.."

_"What do you want to eat tomorrow? I'll make your favourite!"_

"Then.. blueberry pancake.."

_"Got it. And for lunch.."_

"A very healthy Otoya special lunchbox with tako wiener."

_"Mhm. Tomorrow will be another good day then, so let's sleep tightly tonight too."_

"Alright.."

The music was almost at the end. It was finally time to sleep for Tokiya.

_**[Sleep now blissfully and sweetly,** _   
_**See the paradise in your dream.]** _

_"..good night, Tokiya.. Have a nice dream.."_

And the music stopped. Silence once again filled the lonely bedroom.

But Tokiya closed his eyes and smiled. Tonight too, he would sleep peacefully. Wrapped in the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, he would fall into his slumber tonight too peacefully.

"Good night, Otoya.. I love you."

Tomorrow will be another same day, maybe a little bit difference here and there, but then again, this is just a daily life of Ichinose Tokiya.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello (*´﹀`*) Thank you for reading this story !  
> I apologize for many mistakes here and there >< but I'm back with Toki/Oto! (excuse me, excuse me (´∀｀;;;))
> 
> I would be very happy to hear your thoughts about it ! 
> 
> Also please talk about Utapri with me on twitter if you don't mind ! → @komorebi_daiya
> 
> Thank you once again and have a nice day ! ♪


End file.
